


Bittersweet

by Rixie96



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Love, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixie96/pseuds/Rixie96
Summary: I suck at summaries. For now: an OMC X Klaus fic with flashbacks and sub-plots along with the main-plot from the Netflix series version.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...another number 8 fanfic

_ 2006 _

* * *

  
  


_ There’s only one brother who would make themselves a human blanket for Theodore Hargreeves and that would be Klaus Hargreeves. As soon as he heard his bedroom door open, he knew that it could only be one person. The twin bed dipped with the added weight and the comforter on him now replaced by the long limbs wrapping around him. _

_ Theodore’s cloudy grey eyes never left his copy of National Geographic. Not even when he felt Klaus prop his chin on his shoulder and a leg thrown over his own. His trembling thin fingers clenched to the front of his shirt and his breath tickling his ear.  _

_ “Don’t ignore me,” he pouted. He always pouts. One of the annoying yet endearing traits about Klaus. Add that with the puppy eyes and Theodore is an immediate goner. Good thing his eyes are preoccupied at the moment.  _

_ “I’m studying as you can see,” Theodore replied. A photo showing the Sahara Desert. His brain soaking in the information about the heat, suffocating humid air, and blistering sun beaming onto one’s skin. He makes mental notes to remember those words and practice his skill tomorrow morning. The more he makes  _ **_him_ ** _ proud and impressed, the more he can get off his dick about it.  _

_ “But it’s almost midnight,” Klaus whined. His hold on Theodore becoming tighter. Seeing that there is no way that Klaus will stop, he tossed his book aside and turned around (much as a struggle with Klaus not loosening his grip) and faced the taller boy. His arm now wrapped tighter on Klaus’ waist. _

_ Suspicious grey eyes stared into mischievous green eyes.  _

_ Klaus is too quiet. _

_ “What are you up to?” Usually Klaus would climb into bed and immediately start rambling, no matter if Theodore is listening or not. And the recent development of Klaus smoking weed causes even more ludicrous ramblings.  _

_ Klaus didn’t respond yet. Instead, he reaches his right hand to rest on Theodore’s waist. Theodore tried not to flinch. Last time he squirmed with Klaus touching his waist, that was when the shorter boy found out how ticklish he is. _

_ Proximity and boundaries were irrelevant matters for Klaus and Theodore. Klaus Theodore sometimes craves affection as much as Klaus does for him. Having an unloving father and a robot for a mother makes a kid a bit touch-starved from time to time. Hugs. Hand-holding. Kisses on the cheek and head scratches.It is not like their other ‘siblings’ are trying to act what siblings are supposed to be. They were colleagues—hell, teammates. _

_ “Oh, I was thinking…” Klaus’ grin widened, which couldn’t be any good. The last time he started out with his ideas, Klaus shared his curiosity on trying weed.  _

_ “Thinking about what?” _

_ Instead of answering right away, Klaus scooted closer. His nose brushing against Theodore’s. The musky odor on Klaus wafts around them and probably remains on his sheets for the next few days. Klaus has only started smoking a few years ago at 13 years-old. The musty odor of weed will always be Klaus’ scent for now on.  _

_ “Kissing,” Klaus simply said. He closed his eyes as if he was imagining it in that colorful mind of his.  _

_ “Kissing?” Not a stranger to giving affection to his favorite person, Theodore leaned in and gave Klaus a peck on the forehead. The glare he gave him was so cute that Theodore couldn’t contain his laugh. “I thought you were badly hinting at wanting a forehead kiss.”  _

_ “Not that type of kissing,” Klaus sighed. “I’m sixteen and I have yet to have my first kiss.”  _

_ “Same with me, Ben, Diego—definitely Vanya— _

_ ‘’--well, I don’t want to wait until I’m out of this hellhole for my first kiss—hell, my first time.” _

_ Theodore watched the boy for a few silent seconds. Klaus mentioned leaving at eighteen years old for the past few months pretty often. Plans on what he’s going to do. Theodore thought the same. Wanted the same. In the beginning, he’s never realized it could be an option. Freedom always seemed non-existent. As if Crime-fighting will always be inevitable for the rest of their lives. But as always, Klaus surprised him.  _

_ Everyone doubts him, thinking of him as the ridiculous one who spouts nonsense. Klaus told him easily that at eighteen years-old, Reginald can not keep them there against their will. It was only obvious that wherever Klaus goes, Theodore will follow (and ultimately Ben, too). _

_ “Well, it’s not like we have enough options to check that off your list,” Theodore tells him Unless you’re Allison and Luther but is more of an unsaid and worst kept secret with the pair.  _

_ Probably knowing where Theodore’s mind was going, Klaus gives a thoughtful expression. “I don’t know… Vanya might be down.” _

_ “You want to kiss Vanya?” he cried out. It’s not like Vanya looks like shit. She’s a kind-hearted soul but can be depressing most times. It’s understandable, but nothing to make him wish to kiss her. Especially since Theodore actually sees the girl as more of a sister. Also, his lack of attraction in kissing Vanya or any girl most likely has to do with only wanting to kiss guys that resemble like Tom Welling and Keanu Reeves. Or almost any sexy man.  _

_ “Hell, no,” Klaus chuckled. His sly smile is still on display, causing Theodore to sit up.  _

_ “Okay, that only leaves Allison, Luther, and Diego and I know that you’re not stupid enough to even attempt to break up the power cou-- _

_ “--calm that busy brain up, Teddy,” Klaus says, his palm covering Theodore’s mouth. Grey eyes staring into green eyes. After so long, Klaus finally draws his hand away. Instead, his hands cups his jaw with his thumb brushing against his lips. Like Theodore thought before, there is no such thing as boundaries with the pair.  _

_ “What about you?”  _

_ Theodore swallowed. He didn’t miss Klaus glancing at his lips. “What about me? _

_ He rolled his eyes. “Don’t play stupid,” Klaus scoffed. “After Five, you’re the next genius compared to all of us. So use that big sexy brain of yours.” Lie. Theodore likes to think Allison has them all beat after Five. _

_ With Klaus staring at him—his lips— cupping his cheek under the dim lights while talking about kissing is not doing anything for his ‘genius’ brain. Five would have already checked out at the mere mention of kissing. He wouldn’t have even entertained this conversation with Klaus. Wouldn’t have even let the guy cuddle him in bed.  _

_ Klaus, who has the patience of a toddler, could not wait any longer. “Want to give it a go?”  _

_ “Give it a go,” Theodore repeated..  _

_ “Give kissing a go,” Klaus shrugs. “You’re cute. I’m hot. Why not?”  _

_ “Um, are you only doing this because you’re curious and bored and I’m the only option?” Because while there are a lot of red alarms going off in his head on why this is a fucking bad idea, having his first kiss out of convenience instead of being a magical moment is a letdown for his esteem. Sue him if Theodore wanted a magical kiss that he sees on the Teen soap-operas. “Also, I’m your brother,” he said the obvious. He’s embarrassed that his final thought was not his first one.  _

_ Klaus snorts. “Yeah, tell that to Luther and Alli. I’m sure they remember they’re ‘brother and sister’.” His hands now find his way to Theodores curly silver-white hair. His fingernails are scratching his scalp. Klaus knows he’s totally distracting Theodore. “Do you see me as a brother?”  _

_ The question should have been rhetorical? The answer should have been evident.  _

_ “Because I don’t see you as one,” Klaus told him. “I care for Ben and you the same but also differently if that makes sense. What the hell am I saying. It doesn’t. Look, you’re more than a best friend, but I can’t see you as my brother. Especially since I wanted to kiss you silly since we were thirteen. You’re my...person. That seems right. You’re my person.”  _

_ Okay, Klaus is never good for Theodore’s brain or heart. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck does that even to me? Your person? Was this a confession? Theodore is pretty sure that Klaus confessed to him in his own Klaus way. But Klaus is also Klaus. He’s unpredictable and sometimes doesn’t realize the weight words have. Those words can have so much significance.  _

_ His person…. _

_ Theodore wants to assume Klaus meant soulmate.  _

_ Klaus shook the thought out of his mind. They are fucking sixteen years old. He can think shit like that when he’s older.  _

_ “You really have a way with words,” Theodore finally said. .  _

_ “Also, you are not my tiny Teddy anymore,” Klaus leers at him. He licks his lips while checking Theodore out. Ben and Theodore were the shortest out of the group since forever before the pair hit puberty.. Didn’t help that Theodore was also on the pudgy side as a kid, which earned him the nickname Teddy (for Teddy Bear) from Klaus. The latter always snuggled with him, especially when the voices of the dead became too much. Theodore’s abilities become Klaus’ comfort to block screaming and crying.  _

_ “Okay,” Theodore said before more of his unwanted doubts ruined this moment. Knowing Klaus, this could never break their ‘friendship’. If anyone knows how to make the awkwardness disappear, it is Klaus.  _

_ “Okay.” Klaus quickly leaned in without warning.  _

_ “Whoa—wait a second,” he squeaked. He could already feel his face heat up. This may be his best friend, but this is also their first fucking kiss. Avoiding eye contact, Theodore’s grey eyes glanced around his cluttered bedroom. Bookshelves filled to the brim with photo books of different places in the world. His walls were covered with unlimited amounts of pictures from nature magazines. Not the ideal place to have his first kiss. It could be worse. But call Theodore a romantic, he needs this moment to be perfect. Even if Klaus could not care less about the setting.  _

_ “Earth to Teddy,” Klaus waved his hand in front of his face.  _

_ “Not here,” Theodore blurted. Klaus raised an eyebrow. “Not my ideal place to have my first kiss,” he explained. Klaus humored Theodore. _

_ “Then summon up a place.” It’s as if he already knew what place Teddy had in mind. Out of all of his siblings, Ben and Klaus know where he likes to ‘go’ when he wants to get away.  _

_ Theodore stared into Klaus’s eyes. Klaus watched as Theodore’s pupil widened and covered his eyeballs in black. He blinked and now Klaus sees dark skies covered with an array of stars. The grain of the sand below him rubs against his legs. He looked behind Theodore to see a bit of the ocean lit by the full moon.  _

_ One’s first guess about Theodore’s ability would be teleportation. A similar power to Five’s.  _

_ The next theory would be illusions. That would be a better theory.  _

_ Theodore calls it ‘Senses’. It requires to at least hold eye contact or touch to utilize his ability on anyone. Anything that has to do with the five senses, he can manipulate to his will. Takes plenty of practice and concentration. There are drawbacks. Use it for too long and too many times, Theodore loses his senses for a bit. That’s why most of the time he focuses on one sense at a time. Mostly sight and touch. Use sight too much and Theodore’s worsens for the day. He only gone completely blind and deaf when Reginald pushes him to the brink of exhaustion.  _

_ Klaus has been here a few times, but it never stopped him from being in awe. Out of everyone’s abilities, Theodore’s is the one he’s envious of. At least Klaus could have some semblance of a getaway when he wants to fool himself of not being in his godforsaken mansion. Away from it all. All Klaus has is ghosts screaming at him. _

_ “You’re such a sap,” Klaus told him. A kiss under the stars. Why isn’t Klaus surprised by this? While Theodore is an awkward bean, he also has the biggest heart. He may have more travel books than anything else, but only Klaus knows about the hidden trunk under the bed stuffed with romance novels.  _

_ “Shut up and kiss me, doofus.” Theodore remained lying down, gazing at Klaus.  _

_ “Pushy pushy, huh?” Klaus hovered over Theodore. He climbed over the boy so that he is now straddling his lap. From the way Theodore stiffened, he was not expecting Klaus to be this bold. They’ve known each other for sixteen years. Seen each other at their worst. Comforted each other. Yelled and fought over trivial matters. Cried in each other’s arms. Hell, they’ve even bathed together when they were toddlers.  _

_ It took everything in him not to lose his concentration when his lips pressed against Theodore’s. There’s no electricity. No sparks on the lips. If anything, Theodore’s trembled so hard that he grabbed Klaus’ thighs to calm down. He could no longer hear the waves of the ocean. Instead, it’s now replaced by the thumping of his heart. He hardly caught a breath. It probably has to do with holding his breath for the six seconds when lips were pressed against each other.  _

_ Klaus pulls away. Instead of touching his own lips, he brushed his index and middle finger on Theodore’s bottom lip. His eyebrows furrowed as if he’s disappointed or in deep thought. Theodore really needs Klaus to say fucking anything because he might be on the verge of a panic attack.  _

_ “You have soft lips,” he murmured to himself.  _

_ “Uh… thanks?” _

_ “Okay, so that was a practice round,” Klaus told him. He leaned in for more.  _

_ “What—wait a minute. You said just a first kiss?”  _

_ “Honey Bear, that was the G-rated version,” Klaus informed him.  _

_ Didn’t know there are TV ratings on kisses, Theodore thought. Going from that train of thought, he already predicted what type of kiss that was coming next.  _

_ Theodore tried to ignore his racing heart as Klaus leans in. He parts his lips.  _

_ It was a bit weird. Okay, not a bit. A lot weird. He just had his first kiss and now Klaus wants to jump right into French kissing? That’s what they call it, right? What the hell is he supposed to do with his tongue? Does he keep it in his mouth and let Klaus go into his or vice versa? _

_ “Relax,” Klaus whispered before continuing. Theodore tried.  _

_ Klaus’ embrace turned more and more tighter. It was as if he wanted to mold their bodies together. It was so clumsy and wet, but he could not care less. While Theodore tried to keep his hands on Klaus’ thighs, the latter had no qualms about his own wandering hands. His left hand remained entangled into Theodore’s thick coils while his right hand wandered under his loose sleep shirt. Klaus could feel Theodore’s tight, toned torso. His skin was hot to the touch.  _

_ “Sunshine,” Theodore groaned his nickname. Klaus train of thought spiraled. While he chose to continue making out (holy shit, he’s making out), he also wanted to attempt a hickie he always hears about. He trailed small pecks over the panting boy under him. His lips going across jaw. Extra kisses for where his dimple would be and a few others on the mole on his cheekbone, over his eyebrow, and his favorite—the mole on his chin that can be easy to miss. Klaus made his way to Theodore’s jawline and neck. He must have found a sensitive spot because Theodore’s hips jerked.  _

_ Guess this will do, Klaus thought with a smirk. He nibbled and sucked causing Theodore to groan out his nickname louder and louder along with more hip movements. That is when Klaus noticed a problem. _

_ Two additional problems Klaus has the solution to. Both the boys were wearing thin flannel pants with a little maneuvering Klaus was grinding into Theodore. Theodore was so distracted by Klaus that it took a few extra seconds for him to realize what is going on.  _

_ Theodore yanked himself back. He’s panting as if he jogged a mile.  _

_ “What [pant] the fuck,” Theodore glared at him. Klaus gave him an innocent smile. “All you said was kissing. Isn’t that we agreed on?”  _

_ Klaus shrugged. His eyes darting across the room. Yep, they’re back in the bedroom. It would have been astonishing if Theodore kept his concentration long enough during all of…that.  _

_ “Look…I can explain,” Klaus started. “You’re hard. I’m hard. I thought I could knock two birds with a stone.” he shrugged. He wanted to add how he could feel the size difference and if that was part of his growth spurt. Theodore couldn’t believe this guy. Can he be good for his heart for once? His skin is already on fire from just the touching and spit swapping. And now the guy is trying to add a handy to the mix?  _

_ “I hate you.”  _

_ “No, you don’t,” Klaus told him as he snuggled into him. Hard-Ons be damned. _

_ “Well, at least that’s over with.” Theodore tried to think of Mom or Hargreeves to distract himself from the obvious hard-on in his pants. And the cute insufferable boy in the same predicament on top of him.  _

_ “Um…who said that?” Klaus asked him. He reached across him to turn off the lamp on the table.  _

_ “What?” Theodore said into the darkness. How is he suppose to sleep now? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just for the moment...no comments. Sorry. If I see more mistakes, I'll edit the chapter soon. Just be patient.


End file.
